


Bleeding Love

by JDBloom



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** WARNING: UNFINISHED ***<br/>“Are you all thinking what I am?” Kurt asked.<br/>No one said anything as they all knew what had happened to them. They'd been kidnapped.</p><p>In the blink of an eye the Glee club's reunion turns into their worst nightmare when they're kidnapped. Relationships will be put to test as secrets are revealed. And some will be forced to choose between their life or the ones of the people they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set six years after the current senior members of New Directions graduate. Also, Blaine is the same age as Kurt in this story. There will be major character deaths in the following chapters and they will get more graphic. Warning for spoilers: up to episode 3x04.

Burt Hummel filled up the kettle with tap water from the sink, his eyes lingering outside for a moment. The sun shone brightly; for others this was the perfect Sunday to go out. For Burt, it was the fourth day since he'd heard from Kurt, Blaine or the rest of his friends. He walked over to the stove, glancing at the time briefly before turning it on and putting the kettle to heat. Eight-thirty in the morning. With a sigh he walked to the living room where he picked up today's newspaper. He walked over to his sofa chair, turned on the TV with the remote control even though he knew there were no news today and sat down.

He skimmed the paper. Nothing about Kurt or Blaine. He threw down the paper on the coffee table, where other newspapers were laid out. Picking up yesterday's paper he read briefly the article in which he'd been interviewed for.

>  **Mr. Hummel immediately suspected something was wrong when his son didn't return his calls on Thursday night.**
> 
>  **“My son calls me everyday. I know a lot of parents say that, but Kurt and I don't go a day without communicating with one another in some way,” Mr. Hummel said.**
> 
>  **Bill Anderson, father of Blaine Anderson, refused to comment or be interviewed. Mr. Anderson, a well known lawyer from New York...**

Burt put down the newspaper. Everything published on Kurt and his missing friends was always the same on every paper. The group had gathered at the new Marriott hotel in central Lima for a small Glee club reunion. That night only Artie and Mercedes showed up for their six o'clock dinner reservations which lead to suspicions on the whereabouts of everyone else. An investigation was launched when surveillance videos from around the hotel showed the group board a van. They'd gotten a shot of the driver and it'd been revealed that he was not a staff employee. That's when the story began to gain press. It was when they finally announced the kidnapping of Kurt and his friends.

Burt lowered the volume on the television as he remembered he had a guest staying at his house. Burt had informed Blaine's parents after he got word of what was going. Bill Anderson showed up in his doorstep shortly after landing at the airport some hours later.

“It's unfortunate that we see each other again at a time like this,” Bill said after Burt had invited him inside his home. Burt remembered the last time he saw him was in New York after Kurt and Blaine had graduated from college.

Burt nodded before speaking as he handed him a glass of water, “Carole will be home soon.”

“How is she, by the way?” Bill said putting the glass down.

“Not well,” Burt replied with a sigh. “Both of our sons have been kidnapped. The only reason she goes to work is in hopes that they'll be brought in at the hospital. I have my second best guy at the shop right now since Finn, well you know.”

“Finn, he's your wife's son, right?”

“Yeah, but he's my son, too. Which made him the ideal person to pass my shop to.”

“Of course,” Bill said quickly. “You two must have a great relationship for you to pass on your shop to him instead of to your son.”

“Well, Kurt insisted,” Burt said with a smile. “I didn't mind. Finn is a responsible person. He is the perfect choice.”

Mr. Anderson nodded. “Well, I must get going if I want to find somewhere to stay until I hear anything about Blaine. I flew out here the moment I got your call that I didn't even book a room at a hotel since I just took the next flight out to Lima. I told Linda to stay at home until there were more news. She's very picky about where she stays and I don't think she'd enjoy staying at just any hotel. I told her I would fly her out here the moment Blaine was found.”

“You're welcome to stay here,” Burt said. “We have a guest bedroom and the boy's room are spare ever since they moved out.”

“Oh no, I couldn't-”

“Please, I insist. No point in being alone in a hotel just waiting for news.”

“Thanks. I'll get my suitcase out of the car I rented at the airport,” Bill said and walked out of the house.

Burt followed, but stopped when he saw a younger man dressed in a black suit walk up to the doorstep with a small suitcase. He saw Bill tip the young man, pick up his suitcase and walk back inside. Why was he surprised? Bill was a man of a high income, of course he would hire someone to drive a car for him and take him wherever he needed. Then again he didn't know this man at all, so he probably shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions about him.

“The guest bedroom is right this way,” Burt said motioning for Mr. Anderson to follow. Burt led Bill to the back of the house, finally opening the door to a small room. Inside was a twin sized bed with a small dresser. “Not a five-star hotel, unfortunately, but then again there aren't really any of those in here. Not even the Marriott, Kurt told me it only got three stars which is as fancy as you'll get in Lima.”

“It's fine,” Bill said as he stepped inside and put down his suitcase. He sat down on the bed before looking up at Burt.

“Have they-,” Bill began just as Burt was about to close the door and leave him alone. He cleared his throat. “Are they married?”

“Not yet,” Burt answered shaking his head. “They're engaged, but they're still trying to pick out a date.”

“I thought they maybe had and Blaine just hadn't wanted us there,” Bill said with a sigh. “I know it would have killed Linda.”

Burt didn't know much about Blaine's relationship with his father, but from what he did was that it was not a good one. He wondered how long had it been since Blaine and his father talked. He recalled how Blaine was always joining them for holidays saying he didn't mind spending it with them since it meant being with Kurt. Kurt would always then mention to him in private how Blaine just didn't want to go home, mostly because of his dad.

“You have a good kid, you know,” Burt finally said unsure of the point he wanted to make. “He's treated my son right; he makes Kurt happy which is all I've ever wanted for him. What more can a father want than to see the people they care for or love happy? Blaine's done that for my son and family. I know that if you put aside the fact that they're both men, you would see what I see, two people in love.”

Bill didn't say anything and Burt took that as his cue to leave. Bill and Carole only talked the first night during dinner, but after that only when they saw each other. In the last couple of days, Bill would come out of his room only for breakfast and dinner, other than that he was on his cell phone or laptop most of the time. Burt figured the man was handling the situation differently than he was. Burt would go into the shop a few hours, not wanting to leave his house for long just in case anything on Kurt came up.

Burt turned his attention back to the television and began flipping through the channels until he found a re-run game of college football. With his mind elsewhere he didn't hear Bill walk into the room until he spoke.

“Morning,” Bill said as he took a seat on the sofa opposite of him. He was wearing what looked like to Burt an expensive gray business suit. It made him wonder if he ever wore anything that wasn't tailored or bought at a designer store. He on the other hand was wearing a pair of faded out denim jeans, a flannel shirt with his usual vest and his baseball cap.

“Morning,” Burt replied, also not bothering to the add the 'good' in front as it wasn't a good morning after all.

They sat in silence before Bill spoke.

“Ever been to a game?”

Burt looked up.”Yeah a few months ago Kurt and Finn got me tickets for the final play offs. Although, Blaine went with us instead of Kurt. My son doesn't like stadiums unless he's singing in them, he's more of stage guy.”

Bill smiled for a moment. “I'm more of a hockey and basketball guy myself. But Blaine, when he was thirteen, he just kept going on and on about football. One day out of nowhere I decided to take the day off, surprised Blaine at school and took him to see a game. He spent most of the game explaining to me everything that was happening. Before he went to bed that night he didn't say anything just hugged me. Now that I think about it I think it's the last time we hugged. Not even when he graduated from high school or college, I just shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back, even though I was so proud of him.”

Burt looked down, he hated knowing that this happened with parents and their kids because of their sexuality. It brought him back to Kurt's sophomore year when he finally came out to him. Burt had known all along, but even so he hugged Kurt for being brave and honest with him and himself. Then he remembered how Blaine had come to the shop one day asking him to take advantage of the relationship he had with Kurt as he didn't have the same one with his dad.

“Six months later he started to distance himself,” Bill continued. “It was shortly after he started high school. When he got sent to the hospital after that silly dance, I thought I'd never be able to hug again. He wouldn't speak much to me afterward saying I could have done something about it if only I'd listened to him. Linda told me he didn't want to go back to that school so when we found him Dalton, I paid the tuition and sent him there. I only visited when I had to after that. Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself there so I let him have his space. Linda and I would only see him during the summer and certain holidays, when he had no choice but to go home. Linda naturally blamed me for that fact, hell, I blamed myself too, yet I never did anything about it.

“My pride and stubbornness made me push him away. I tried to overcome the fact that my son was into other boys. I thought that maybe sending him to Dalton would in some way help me accept my son. All I did though was bury myself with work. Then the summer before his senior year he comes home and tells us he's seeing someone. I knew I wasn't ready, but I want to try. I thought this was my chance to prove to Blaine that I wanted to change. I told myself that if maybe I saw my son happy then I could ignore that he was with another boy. I couldn't do it though and Blaine saw how uncomfortable I was with the whole thing. He took it as me not wanting to accept him or his lifestyle.

“The only thing I did for him was let him transfer when he came to us saying he didn't want to attend Dalton anymore. Here I am paying thousands a year so my son can get the best education and he comes to tell me he wants to go to public school? I sat down with him and talked things through. I thought it was his way of wanting to prove something to himself for having left his old school. But no, Blaine straight out told me that it was so he could be with Kurt. I looked at my son and couldn't help, but be reminded of myself. I transferred colleges for Linda; I was in Stanford when I met her, she went to UCLA. We'd known each other for a few months, but I knew she was the one for me, so I transferred. So who was I to say no to Blaine and tell him it was just a high school romance and that he'd get over it. We sort of bonded somewhat after that, at least for a while,” Bill sighed turning his gaze to meet Burt's.

“When he applied for law school I could not have been happier. Then he told me why, so he could help other gay people. So he could protect his rights along with Kurt's, something I'd never done. And that hurt me, to be told by my only son that I'd never protected him. I tried to explain to him how hard it had been for me to watch him go through all that simply because he was gay. I'd only wanted the best for him. He told me that as long as I didn't acknowledge that Kurt was the best for him then I should probably stay away. And I have come to understand that Kurt and Blaine care for each other, but I haven't talked to him since that day,” Bill finished, his voice barely a whisper.

Burt's eyes watered as he asked, “Why not?”

“Blaine seemed happier without trying to get me to accept him, I think,” Bill said with a small shrug. “Linda kept in touch with him, they've always been close. When you called me three days ago, it felt like the world had punched me in the stomach. All I could think was that I'd never told my son that I loved him, that he was my son or even hug him,” Bill said running his right hand through his short, silver hair. “What if I've lost that chance?”

“No,” Burt said walking over to sit next to him. “No, you'll see. They'll find them. Alive. When they do you are going tell Blaine everything you just told me, understood?”

Burt was about to say more when his cell phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up, glancing down at Bill who was wiping away a few tears that had slipped with a silk handkerchief.

“Burt Hummel speaking” he said when he saw that it was an unknown number.

“Mr. Hummel?” a male voice asked.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Hummel we have your son Kurt on the other line-”

“Kurt?” Burt asked quickly, not believing it. “Let me speak to him,” he nearly demanded gripping to the phone tightly.

“In one moment,” the man on the other end said. “We need you to help calm down Kurt and keep him on the line for as long as possible so we can track down where he is. Please try to stay calm as well, can you do that?”

“Yes, yes, just let me speak with my son,” Burt nearly pleaded. Burt met Bill's eyes for a moment and held up his hand, signaling for him to wait.

“Okay,” the operator spoke before he heard a small beep.

“Kurt?” Burt asked cautiously.

“Dad?” he heard Kurt ask his voice so weak it reminded him of a much younger Kurt. It reminded him of when Kurt would call out to him in the dark when he'd had a nightmare. Burt fought back tears before he spoke again.

“Yes, son, it's me.” His heart swelled up with joy at the realization that Kurt was alive. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I don't know,” Kurt responded before he coughed. “I don't know, dad.” There was a brief moment of silence before he heard Kurt move and speak again. “Blaine, wake up! Dad something is wrong with Blaine, he's not moving. I tried to save him, I-”

“Kurt, calm down,” Burt said into the phone, avoiding Bill's eyes. “Blaine is going to be fine.”

“What's wrong with Blaine?” Bill asked immediately, his eyes wide open.

Burt shook his head at Bill and wondered if Kurt had heard him. Kurt's next words sent a chill down his back.

“Dad, Blaine's not breathing. Why isn't he breathing?”

Burt was left speechless as he sat back down on the sofa with his head down. No. Blaine couldn't be dead. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't need to speak though as the operator, a female this time spoke.

“Kurt we've got your location. Back-up is on it's way as we speak right now. Don't hang-up! We are coming.”

Tears began to spill out of Burt's eyes.

“They've found them,” Burt managed to say to Bill who let out a deep sigh of relief.

Burt continued to cry as he heard Kurt on the other line plead, “Blaine? Blaine, please wake up.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how the Glee club was kidnapped and where they currently find themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this story will have different points of views.  
> Spoiler Warning: 3x05

“I still think we should wait for them,” Rachel said from her seat where she was nestled between Finn and Kurt. Meanwhile, Lauren, Puck and Mike were on the third row of the van. Tina, Brittany and Blaine we're in the middle row of the van.

Quinn who had taken the passenger seat shook her head. “What's the point? We barely all fit in here.”

"Who ordered only one van though?" Mike asked leaning forward. “There is no way we could all fit even if Artie and Mercedes were here.”

Both Rachel and Kurt turned to look at Finn.

“The brochure said it was a large van,” Finn finally said.

“Next time we rent a party van,” Lauren muttered.

"I can't wait any longer," the driver said loudly as he turned on the engine. Everyone stopped to look at him. They'd all found it weird that he was wearing jeans and a big hoodie sweater, unlike the rest of the uniformed staff at the Marriott hotel. His excuse? He was late for work and really needed to drive them to the restaurant they'd made reservations for. They tried to convince him that he was fifteen minutes early, but insisted everyone get in the van. It was a miracle that they'd all somehow managed to fit in the van even if they were squished.

“Please?” Rachel pleaded in a high voice that made everyone else cringe.

The driver shook his head before he began to pull out from in front of the hotel. Everyone sat in silence for a while until Kurt spoke. “I'll just text them to meet us over there.”

Everyone else suddenly began to talk about their plans for the next few days. Brittany had called everyone a few weeks ago suggesting they have a mini-Glee Club reunion. It had been a while since everyone had been in the same place at once. Also, she wanted to give Charity (the third) and Lord Tubbington (the second) some alone time. She however insisted that they meet in Lima. Rachel and Kurt wanted their reunion to be in a more fun place like New York City or Los Angeles. Then she said she could get a discount at the Marriott hotel since her dad's friend was a janitor there. Although it took a lot of persuasion finally everyone agreed. Except for Sam who said he'd love to be there, but couldn’t since he was working on a film at the time.

It took a while to decide on a date since Rachel was currently trying to land the lead role on a Broadway show. Also, Lauren had to get permission from her agent to get a few days off from wrestling. In the end Rachel took control of organizing the meet-up with the help of Kurt and Finn. Which was how they'd all landed in one van at the moment.

The only people who had had the reunion work for them since they were still in Ohio were Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Puck. Currently, Santana was in Brazil having booked a last minute photoshoot for the modeling company she was working with. (She would be joining them in two days however.) Others had to deal with higher expenses travels. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were currently living in New York. (Finn was always traveling to New York whenever he got the chance to be with Rachel.) Tina flew in from Utah (where her husband was from), while Mike, Mercedes, Lauren and Artie had to fly in from California.

Since Quinn was the only who wasn't talking to anyone she was the first to notice the driver pull into a gas station.

“Sorry guys, gotta refill the tank,” the driver said before he turned off the ignition. He got out of the van and went inside the gas station store.

“What the-” Puck began before he felt Lauren's hand on his shoulder.

“Chill.”

“Wasn't he hurrying us up?” Blaine said as Kurt nodded before shaking his head.

Quinn kept her eyes on the driver as he came back with a black plastic bag. He opened slid open the side door and took out a champagne bottle. “Courtesy of Marriott and as an apology for not having waited for your two other friends.”

“Oh yeah!” Puck cried as he stretched himself to try to get the bottle. Mike pushed him back as Kurt took the bottle and opened it. The driver handed them some plastic cups and they all served each other some.

“Oh, I can't drink champagne,” Rachel said passing her cup to Finn. The driver looked at her alarmed before leaving to walk back to the store in the gas station.

“And why not?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It's not good for my voice,” she replied back curtly before flipping her hair back.

“More for us then,” Puck said downing his drink.

“You're supposed to wait til we make a toast,” Quinn said glaring at him. Just then the driver came back with a bottle of water.

“It wouldn't be right for everyone else to toast and for you to not have something to drink,” he said giving it to her.

“Ooops,” Brittany said as she flipped her empty cup upside. With a shake, Kurt filled her and Puck's cup again.

“Thanks,” Rachel muttered taking the bottled water. She unscrewed the cap before smiling at Finn. “So what are we toasting for?”

“Life,” he finally said and everyone nodded.

“To life then,” Blaine said raising his cup as did everyone. They all sipped their drinks as the driver came back and got inside the van.

“All righty then, let's go,” the driver said before turning on the engine and driving out of the gas station.

“Is it just me or are we heading towards West Lima right now?” Mike asked loudly after ten minutes as he looked out the windows. The sun was still out, but lowering as the minutes passed.

“What?” Blaine asked as he straightened up in his seat. He'd been to West Lima many times and recognized the area. “I think we are.”

“I thought The Grill was in Downtown Lima,” Quinn said in a soft voice before her eyes began to close.

“Yo, driver, do you even know where you're going?” Lauren called from behind before stiffing a yawn.

“Some roads are blocked so I had to take the long way,” the driver said looking at her from the rear view mirror.

“That doesn't make any sense,” Mike muttered as his head began to get foggy.

“Rachel,” Kurt suddenly spoke before he noticed she was fast asleep in Finn's arm. He turned around and noticed that the same could be said for Tina, Brittany, Blaine and now Lauren. His eyes were getting so heavy and trying to stay awake was becoming so hard.

Mike saw Kurt's body fall before he felt Puck fall back on his chair with eyes closed. He met the driver's eyes before his mind completely went black.

o------o

“Blaine, turn that light off!” Kurt hissed, refusing to open his eyes at the exposure of the bright light of their room. When Blaine didn't reply, Kurt pushed himself to a sitting position, then realized that he wasn't in his bed. Instead of feeling his eight-hundred cotton thread Egyptian cotton sheets he felt cold ceramic tile. Also, it was way to quiet compared to the usual noise coming outside from his apartment. At that exact moment his head began to sway and he counted to ten before slowly opening his eyes. The sight before him made him wish he'd kept his eyes closed.

Sprawled throughout the room were Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Lauren. Blaine was across from him and he immediately tried walking to him, but ended crawling on his hands and knees as he still felt disoriented.

“Blaine,” he said reaching his fiancee and patting him on his shoulder. “Blaine, wake up.”

“What the-” Kurt heard from his left. He looked over and saw Puck sitting up. “Did we get wasted last night? Where are we?”

“I don't know,” Kurt said pulling Blaine's head to his lap.

The last thing he could clearly remember was reading Mercedes' text about how she couldn't believe they hadn't waited for her. Some of her fans had found out she was in the city and found her when she'd stepped out of her parent's place. Other than that he couldn't remember anything else aside from someone mentioning The Grill. It could be that they had arrived to the restaurant, but how was it that he couldn't remember anything after that? Or where the hell he was.

The light in the room that was fairly large was way too bright. The next thing he noticed were the words written on a closed door in the room in blood red: **_Only two can keep a secret if one of them them is dead_**. It immediately made him think of “Pretty Little Liars”, a show he'd begun watching but never managed to watch til the end. His gaze then fell on a giant plasma screen that was behind a glass case. It was on, but the screen was just blue. There was also a faint smell to the room that Kurt just couldn't guess what it was exactly. He wanted to go check if the door was unlocked, but first wanted to make sure Blaine was okay. Then there was the big main door, but it looked to be made of metal with no doorknob to it.

No way to get out, he thought to himself when he saw no windows. He looked around the room and realized that was it. Nothing more to it.

Blaine began to stir and Kurt focused his attention back to it.

“Where am I?” Blaine asked as he opened his eyes and was met with Kurt's. He made an attempt to sit up, but let his head fall back in Kurt's lap.

“It's okay,” Kurt whispered. “I don't know, I'm scared, Blaine.”

Blaine opened his eyes and sat up this time even though he could tell he was trying hard not fall back. Kurt saw as Blaine's eyes lost their sparkle as he saw that everyone else, aside from Puck, all over the room sleeping.

“What's going on?” Blaine asked and Kurt could hear the concern and worry in his voice.

He shrugged and got up, his head spun for a second but he was able to keep his balance. Blaine stretched out his hand to him and he helped him get up. They stood there for a moment before they heard Quinn let out a small groan as she began to wake up. With one last look to another they walked over to her, a few feet from where Puck was sitting down silently.

o------o

Rachel woke to a disturbing smell that was making her stomach uneasy. She could distinguish people talking in the background, too. She reached out for Finn and when her hand didn't find him, her eyes immediately opened. Upon realizing she was in an unfamiliar place, she called out, “Finn!”

“I'm here, Rach,” Finn said a few feet away before quickly walking over to here. “Shh, calm down.”

“What's going on? Where are we?” she asked beginning to get scared as she looked around the room. She noticed mostly everyone was around Brittany and Tina. “What's wrong with them?”

“They haven't woken up yet,” came Quinn's voice from the right side of the room. She was standing by herself, with her arms around her chest. “And no one knows where we are or how we got here.”

“We were on that van!” she said as she tried to keep calm and make some sense of the situation.

“Yeah, we were!” Puck said taking a few steps away from Tina. “The last thing I can remember is Mike saying something about West Lima and Downtown Lima.”

Rachel saw Finn was just as confused as everyone else. “The Grill is in Downtown Lima, why would he be driving to West Lima? And why can't I remember anything else?”

“Wait, Kurt, Puck and I can't remember anything else aside from the fact that we were all in the van,” Blaine said slowly as if realizing something.

“Yeah and?” Quinn asked her voice shaking.

“Oh my God,” Finn said sitting down to pull Rachel closer to him.

“No,” she said, her voice trembling. “But how?”

“The champagne,” Kurt said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“But I didn't drink any! How could I have still passed out?” she wondered out loud before remembering the driver had gotten her a bottle of water. It began to dawn on her that this was not just something unfortunate that had happened to them, but something that had obviously been planned. She pressed herself closer to Finn closing her eyes and wishing this was just some horrible nightmare.

“I can't believe we were drugged,” Finn muttered shaking his head.

“Are you all thinking what I am?” Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

No one said anything as they all knew what had happened to them. They'd been kidnapped.

o------o

Quinn let out a sigh of relief when she saw Brittany begin to wake up. Just as they were helping her to her feet Tina woke up. She couldn't believe this was happening to them. This week was supposed to be fun and drama-free. Instead, they were in an over lit, dirty room with no idea what was going to happen to them. As soon as she'd woken up she'd searched for her phone and bag but found nothing. Everybody else had their stuff missing as well. As her eyes kept scanning the room she was the first to notice that there was a small camera on the wall next to the door. The door was made of steel and no way of breaking out of.

“We're being watched,” she stated loudly enough that the others could hear them.

“What?” Blaine asked walking towards her, with Kurt following behind. He looked to where she was before speaking, “That's probably what the TV is for then.”

 _Why are we being watched?_

“This isn't going to be like those Saw movies, is it?” Puck asked nervously after no one said anything.

This made everyone else begin to panic and both Kurt and Rachel nearly started crying.

“Calm down,” Quinn yelled. “We don't know anything for sure.”

“She's right,” Lauren spoke up.

“Yeah,” Finn said. “Let's not panic until we know what's going on for sure. Maybe this is a surprise.”

“Well it's a sick surprise if you ask me,” Mike said his eyes looking at the red words written on the wooden door.

Puck looked at the door before glaring at everyone in the room. “Doesn't anyone want to know what's in there?”

No one spoke or moved. Quinn wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Yet she didn't say anything as she saw him approach the door cautiously before knocking on it.

“Sounds hollow,” Puck said before his hands reached for the doorknob.

“Be careful,” Finn said moving Rachel so she was standing behind him.

She heard Puck mutter something before he opened the door. They all let a small gasp as a light inside the room turned on. Puck stuck his head in before walking back out coughing. A putrid smell began to fill the room before she heard Rachel say loudly, “I think I'm going to be sick.”

Puck stepped out of the room and quickly closed the door. “Ew, it smells like something died in there.”

She stiffened at his words and noticed everyone shoot each other worried looks.

“Dude,” Finn said in a disapproving tone as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

She couldn't help, but feel a small pang of jealousy as she realized she was the only single person in the room. Tina had married her boyfriend from college, Mike and Lauren we're both seeing someone and Puck was with Shelby. Then there was Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, and lastly Finn and Rachel, the three couples who'd managed to stay together since high school. She figured it hurt particularly because Finn had been her's at first. Until he joined the Glee club and fell in love with Rachel. Despite their troubles, the two made it work their senior year and like lovestruck fools got married shortly after graduating. It amazed her though that after all this time they were still together. They had the relationship she'd always wanted and hoped for one day.

Trying to get Beth back during her senior year had nearly cost her the friendship of everyone in this room. It was thanks to Sam that she finally decided Beth was better off with Shelby. Her relationship with Sam didn't last long after he came back to Lima. He quickly left after graduation and didn't bother to keep in touch with her. She didn't blame him though, after she'd crushed his heart the year before that it was a shock he'd even talked to her when he returned.

She watched as Puck's eyes, like everyone else, scanned the room to see if there was a way out. Giving up, he walked over to Quinn. “You haven't come to see Beth in a while,” he said to her quietly.

“And you care because?”

“Shelby forgave you about what happened and wants you to be there for Beth.”

“I don't think this is the place to discuss this or the time,” Quinn finally breathed out, trying her best to keep her voice steady. “Besides, there's already enough of you in her life.”

With that she walked over to Brittany who had began crying.

o------o

Blaine walked over to Kurt, watching Finn whispering into Rachel's ear as she was rocking back and forth. He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and in return got a smile from him.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he said softly to Kurt.

Kurt looked straight a head before meeting his eyes. “I'm worried for my dad. I can't imagine what this is going to do to him once he finds out... or if he even finds out.”

"I think he'll notice something's happened when you don't call him tomorrow or pick up your phone."

“Yeah,” Kurt replied.

“Come on, sit down,” he said motioning towards the floor.

Kurt shook his head before letting out a shaky laugh. “This outfit cost a lot and I just don't trust this floor.”

He couldn't help, but smile before he took off his cardigan and placed it on the floor. He didn't care much for his clothes as much as Kurt. Sure, he bought expensive clothing, but in the end that's all they were to him, clothes. Kurt on the other hand worshiped every piece he owned and took care of them as if they were his children. It was also why they didn't own any pets. Kurt didn't want any cute, furry animal to destroy his one of a kind shoes or that piece by Alexander McQueen that he went through hell to get. Plus, Kurt had once said that he had the energy of a puppy and that getting another one would most probably drive him insane.

“There,” he said after he extended the cardigan as much as he could.

“I love you,” Kurt mouth before he sat crossed leg on top of it.

“What do you think is going to happen?” he asked after he'd sat next to Kurt.

He wished he knew why they'd all been kidnapped. As far as he knew they weren't that important. At least not yet. Maybe Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren and Mike, yes, but him and everyone else? He was just an intern and full-time student trying to earn his lawyers degree. His eyes went back to the red letters on the wooden door that Puck had declared was a bathroom. Maybe whoever had kidnapped them wanted money. He was sure he could get that with the help of his parents. Even his dad would pay to have him returned alive. Maybe him, but what everyone else. If anything, he just wanted Kurt out of this place safely.

“I don't know. I don't know, Blaine,” Kurt's voice cracked at the end and he let out a whimper as his eyes began to get glassy with tears.

“Hey,” he said before pulling him into his arms. He slid his arms around Kurt's waist and felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck. “Shh. It's going to okay. We'll get out of this, just you wait.”

Kurt sniffed before nodding. “Sorry. I just- why us?”

He didn't know what to say at that, so he just pulled away to give Kurt a soft kiss on the lips.

o------o

Finn had no idea why this was happening to them. None of them deserved this. Specially, not Rachel. Whatever was going on he was going to try his hardest to make sure Rachel left this place alive. Just then his stomach decided to grumble.

Rachel let out a small shaky laugh. “You're hungry.”

“Yeah,” he replied back turning red. “I ate a sandwich for lunch and only because my mom insisted; I was really looking forward to dinner.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry,” he said stroking her cheek. “Are you feeling better?”

She nodded before leaning her head against his chest. He let out a deep sigh as he held on to her before closing his eyes. He needed to think of something happy. The last thing that had made him really happy had been going to New York a month ago to see Rachel on her last show at the Circle on the Square Theater... or was it the other way around? Either way, he couldn't have been happier or more prouder to call Rachel his wife that day.

For the next two or three hours, he wasn't sure since his watch had been taken away, everyone sat around talking in low voices. Rachel who would have normally been the hysterical one in this situation was very quiet.

“Is everything okay?” he asked before he let out a sigh, “I mean, are you okay?”

She raised her dark brown eyes and met his. “No, I-”

Just then the lights went off and everyone gasped at the sudden darkness. Except for the TV on the wall across from him. It was still lit, with the same blue screen.

Puck scoffed from where he was sitting next to Lauren. “This truly is torture, a fucking plasma TV and no remote control to change the channel.”

“Shut up,” Lauren said giving him a small shove.

“Just saying.”

“Well don't,” Tina shot back angrily, her pale face lit blue by the only source of light that was from the TV. Finn noticed Mike had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she was pressed against him. He'd been shocked to find out from Rachel that Tina and Mike had broke up halfway through her senior year. She'd dated Artie for a while, but then decided they were better off as friends. During college, she met someone else and had eventually gotten married after she'd finished school. He didn't know if Tina and Mike were still on good terms or not, but by the way they were right now he figured it didn't matter anymore. For all they knew this could be their last day alive. No. He couldn't think like that.

He suddenly felt like he was back in high school, trying to be a leader for everyone. Leaders did things that others were scared to. Leaders died. He shuddered at the thought. However, he knew that if whoever had kidnapped them wanted to kill someone he'd offer himself. He had to get Rachel and everyone else out of this place alive. Leaders usually had someone else that would carry on the mission if anything were to happen to them, but he really didn't think this was something he wanted to pass on. He looked over to where Kurt was safely wrapped in Blaine's arms. He couldn't ask Kurt, he couldn't. Maybe he didn't have to as his eyes met with Blaine's. He gave him a small nod before looking back at the red words on the door. Even in the darkness they could be made out. If there were two people he had to protect out of all costs, it would have to be Rachel and Kurt. He knew that sounded messed up, but he could not let anything happen to them. And he knew he had to get Blaine on his side, so if he were to sacrifice himself for everyone else, someone would be there to back him up.

With that he took one last look at everyone's worried faces before he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He really wanted to fall asleep, specially since his stomach wouldn't stop growling, but wanted to keep watch as well.

“Hey,” Rachel said to him softly.

“Yeah?”

“Get some rest,” she said as if reading his mind. “I'll wake you up if anything happens.”

He nodded at her before leaning in to kiss her. “Wake me up when you want to sleep.”

“I will.”

He took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. However, his mind only tortured him with images of something horrible happening to everyone else while he slept.

Finally, he woke up with a jump and realized he was breathing fast. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down as he looked down at Rachel slumped on top of him. He reached for her chest and let out a sigh of relief when he felt her heart beating. That's when he noticed the lights were on. How long was he asleep for?

Suddenly he saw something move on the screen and realized he recognized the two people in it. Quinn and Lauren. Both seemed to be tied to one of those spinning wheels you find at a park for little kids.

“Oh my god,” he said not being able to look away.

“Oh good, someone is awake,” a voice came out of nowhere.

Finn looked around the room hoping to find the source of it. “Who said that?”

“I did.”

Finn turned around until he realized that the image on the television had changed. Puck's words came back to haunt him. In the TV was the same puppet used in the Saw movies.

“Wake them up,” the puppet ordered.

“What do you want from us?” Finn asked, standing close to Rachel. He gulped as he heard Mike begin to stir.

“Wake them up,” the puppet repeated.

With a sigh, he began to wake Rachel and everyone else.

“What's going on?” Blaine asked, but Finn shook his head and asked him to help.

“The fuck?” Puck asked when his eyes landed on the screen. “Where's Lauren and Quinn.”

“In the TV,” Finn said as he held on to Rachel after getting everyone else to wake up.

“Do you mean the TV ate them?” Brittany asked her eyes wide and taking a few steps back.

Finn shook his head. “No. Whoever kidnapped us, took them two and is videotaping them. Just look at the screen.”

Everyone stared at the screen which had gone into static after Finn had begun to wake everyone in the room. A moment later, Quinn and Lauren came back on the screen. They were both awake and struggling to untie themselves. However, both their hands were tied behind their backs.

“How did this happen?” Kurt asked looking alarmed.

“The room must have been filled with sleeping gas,” Mike said his eyes fixed on the screen. “That's how they were taken without us noticing. Which means the door must have been opened.” He ran to the big metal door and tried to push it open. Nothing.

“Mike,” Tina said as she walked to him and brought him back to where everyone was standing looking at the screen.

“What's going to happen to them?” Rachel asked, her eyes watery.

No one said anything but continued watching as one of them cried out for help and struggled to set herself free.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when it's going to start getting more graphic, I swear. Also, I really wanted to get this chapter done because of all the alerts from everyone, thank you! If you'd like me to update this sooner please review and let me know what you think! Lastly, I got a tumblr, my name is the same for it as this account: jdbloom. I'll be updating there on the progress of each story that I am working on. Thanks for reading this!
> 
> JD Bloom


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Lauren face a game of chance in which only one can come alive out of.

Why is it so cold? Quinn wonders. It hadn't been this cold before she fell asleep. Perhaps, Brittany had moved in closer to Tina and left her alone? She keeps her eyes closed before she realizes she isn't lying down and quickly opens them. Instead of being in the dark room with the blue light coming from the television, she's in another dark room with only a lit light bulb hanging above her. That's when she feels her hands tied behind her back.  


“What the-?” she mutters as she tries to pull away.

Not only are her hands tied behind her back, there is another rope around her waist holding her against the two metal bars on either side of her.  


“Help!” she yells, hoping someone will hear.  


This could be it. This is why they were brought here. To be killed. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.  


Just then light comes from her left side and out of the corner of her eye she can see someone standing by a door.  


“Please help me, please!” she starts to beg as tears begin to form in her eyes. “Please let me go.”  


The figure takes a few steps closer before closing the door.  


“No, please help me.”  


o------o  


“Who is that?” Puck asks loudly, his eyes fixed on the television. “I bet it's that stupid driver.”  


“It doesn't look like him,” Kurt says, his voice shaky. “The driver was thin and short, this man is somewhat taller and bigger.”  


Puck seems to ignore him as he continues, “I swear if he touches her, I'll-”  


“You'll what, Puck? There's nothing we can do,” Finn says peeling his eyes away from the screen.  


“Screw you,” Puck shoots back taking a step closer.  


“Hey!” Mike yells stepping in between the two. “This is no time to be fighting. Quinn and Lauren are in danger, we should be focusing on them.”  


“Whoever is doing this, obviously wants something from us,” Rachel says speaking for the first time in a while. “Isn't that true? You need us. What do you want?” she yells as her eyes focus on the camera.  


Silence fills the room as they all wait a response from the kidnapper.  


Finally the puppet appears on the screen. “I want you all to face the truth.”  


Then the screen goes into the static again.  


“No!” Puck yells before he goes to where the television is and he slams his fists against the glass cover. “Let her go!”  


“Puck stop!” Finn yells.  


Puck ignores him as he continues to yell profanities and slam his fists against the glass.  


“It's not going to work, it's bulletproof glass,” Mike finally says loudly, holding on to Tina.  


“How do you know that?” Blaine asks quickly as he watches Puck fall to the ground with his head in hands. Rachel takes a few steps forward, but Finn stops her.  


“It's the same kind my father had installed in our house,” Mike answer after a moment's hesitation.  


“It's back,” Kurt whispers, his eyes never having left the screen.  


Puck instantly gets up and takes a few steps back.  


This time the angle is different, whoever came into the room moments ago seems to be the one filming as the image is more shakier and up close.  


Finn stares at Quinn's image, her long blonde her pulled back in a messy ponytail and her eyes full of tears. It hurts him so much to see her like this and he wonders if he'll ever be able to get that image out of his head.  


o------o  


“I don't know what silly game you're playing at, but you better let me go before I untie myself and find you,” Lauren screams loudly after she wakes up from hearing Quinn's voice.  


“Lauren! Where are you?” Quinn says trying to find her, but unable to see her.  


“I'm tied to this stupid thing,” Lauren mutters and attempts to move.  
Quinn feels the movement and looks down. “We're on the same thing, you must be right behind me from me.”  


“Yes, but why?”  


“There's someone here,” Quinn says as she watches the man with the mask holding a camera move to her.  


“I see him,” Lauren says after a pause. “Hey buddy, I don't know how much this psycho is promising you, but if you let us go I can make it worth your while. I have money and so does my boyfriend.”  


The man simply focuses the camera on her.  


“Smile for the camera, Lauren, your fans might see this one day,” a voice says out of nowhere.  


“Who said that?” Lauren asks moving her head all over the place.  


“Lauren, who was that?” Quinn asks as she also tries to look around.  


“It's unfortunate, really,” the voice speaks again, “that one of you got stuck in this mess. One of you wasn't supposed to be invited. Then I figured I could make getting rid of you fun.”  


Quinn freezes at his words before she manages to gasp out, “Fun? There is nothing 'fun' about this.”  


“But there is, my favorite games are those that involve chance,” the voice says.  


“Just because no one wanted to play with you when you were a little kid doesn't mean now you get the chance to torture people for your own amusement,” Lauren said darkly.  


“Perhaps, but I'm not selfish. Oh, no. I'm not the only watching one,” at this the man focused the camera back on Quinn. “Now, let's begin shall we? I'm sure both of you are familiar with the game 'Russian Roulette'? I've put my own twist to it. In the middle of the spinning wheel is a firing device, equivalent to that of a revolver with eight cartridges, but only one of them contains a bullet. The gun has been programmed to shoot after it spins around for a few seconds.”  


“What if it doesn't shoot either of us?” Lauren asks still struggling to untie herself even though she knows there's no point. Whoever tied them did a well job.  


“Lauren!” Quinn exclaims.  


“It's a fucking question!” Lauren yells back.  


o------o  


“Are they really arguing right now? At this precise moment?” Kurt asks astounded. He's moved toward the back of the room, as far away as he can from the television.  


“It's Lauren and Quinn, what more do you expect?” Tina says softly, her eyes full of tears.  


“I don't like this game,” Brittany says in between sobs and goes to hug Mike.  


“My friends,” Rachel mutters and only Finn hears her. He takes her hand in his and looks at the screen.  


Suddenly the angle changes to a different location. The camera seems to be next to the light bulb as they get a clear vision of the gun which is currently pointing left of Quinn.  


“Time to play,” they hear the puppet speak, cutting their argument. Immediately, they hear both Lauren and Quinn begin to plead no. They all take a deep breath when they see the gun begin to spin.  


o------o  


I am not going to die, Quinn thinks as she hears the gun spinning behind her. I can't die.  


She closes her eyes and holds her breath, before hearing a small 'pop'.  


“Oh my god,” she and Lauren exclaim.  


“Round 2,” the voice says and Quinn can almost imagine a stupid smile on whoever is behind all this.  


Again the same noise is heard from behind her.  


“I'm sorry,” Lauren gasps out knowing this could be it. “I'm sorry for what I did to you in our senior year. I was jealous of the way you looked. You're perfect.”  


“I'm not perfect,” Quinn sighs nearly in tears again as she hears the gun come to a stop. Another pop is heard.  


“Round 3.”  


“Oh God,” Quinn says as she takes a deep breath. “I don't want to die.”  


“Something we can agree on,” Lauren says looking at the dark room in front of her. “At least I can say I lived a life with no regrets... except for what I did to you of course.”  


Quinn remains quiet as she hears the spinning of the gun slow down. Unfortunately, she can't say the same. Her whole life has been one mistake after another.

If she dies now, what will people say? Poor Quinn, at least she won't continue living a pathetic life. She waits for the gun to shoot, but another 'pop' is heard instead.  


“Round 4.”  


Please, God, please don't let me die, Quinn prays with closed eyes as she hears the spinning gun begin to slow down. She doesn't want to die this way. She didn't want to die without last seeing Beth and – Another pop is heard after the gun stops.  


“Quinn,” Lauren spoke. “If it's me who dies, please tell Will and my parents that I love them so much.”  


“Round 5.”  


“I,” Quinn began before she chocked back tears. “Yeah.”  


The gun began to spin behind her and tears quickly began to spill down her face. Lauren didn't say anything, expecting Quinn to ask her for a favor if she were to die, but Quinn remained quiet. Lauren and her had never gotten along much better after she left the Glee club in her senior year. The only reason they talked nowadays was due to everyone else. Lauren wondered what everybody else was doing at the moment. Were they in similar situations as them or far worse?  


“Quinn,” Lauren said not standing the silence or the sound of the gun spinning. “Do you have something to live for?”  


"What?" Quinn asks. "Not the most appropriate question for this situation."  


"True, but it makes you think. I just wanted to know if there was someone out there or a dream that made your day a little better just by thinking of it," Lauren mused as the gun slows down. "Just the memory of it-"  


And Quinn doesn't hear Lauren speak anymore after she hears a loud gun shot go off.  


o------o  


“No, no, no!” Puck yells loudly as he stared into the screen.  


Everybody else stood silently in a state of shock. Finally, Rachel's shoulders began to shake as she sobbed and Finn pulled her into a hug. Blaine who had been standing next to Kurt, took him into his arms as well. Tina and Mike go to comfort Brittany who has begun crying once again.  


“Blaine, please tell me this is just a nightmare,” Kurt said into Blaine's ear. “Please.”  


“Kurt,” Blaine began, but didn't continue. He still couldn't believe what they'd seen. The gun had pointed at Quinn before it turned 180 degrees and faced Lauren. That's when it went off causing everyone to jump. He tried to get the image of Lauren's head nearly been blasted away by the impact of the bullet. There had been so much blood. “Shh.”  


“No, Blaine!” Kurt said loudly causing everyone else to look in their direction. Even Puck, whose eyes still remained on the screen staring at Quinn.  


Before anyone said anything, Rachel pulled away from Finn and ran to the bathroom. Finn followed and he closed the door, but they could still hear Rachel gag and throw up in the other room.  


“Hey!” suddenly Puck yelled when something caught his eye on the screen. Everyone else, except for Kurt who still had his hands covering his face, turned their attentions back to the screen.  


o------o  


The noise that the gun had made once it shot the bullet still buzzed in Quinn's ear and the silence that followed didn't make it any better. She was scared to call out for Lauren again because she knew already what had happened even if she didn't want to accept it. Her body suddenly felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to just close herself away from the world. Her gaze fell on the man who'd been standing by the door the whole time watching.  


How could he just stand there?  


She stiffened when she saw him walk towards her. He stood in front of her and began to reach out for her. Before she could say anything the voice spoke sharply, “Don't!”  


Quinn had pulled herself back as she could as she watched the man take a step back. She wonders if he's going to reveal his identity now. For a moment she almost forgets about Lauren, but then the sound of the gun shot plays again in her head. She's distracted once again as the man gets close to her once again, this time holding a knife blade on his hand. She flinches when it nears her, but instead of hurting her he begins to cut away the thick ropes. It takes a while and she begins to feel exhausted just by waiting.  


Finally, he pulls the ropes off her and she sits still for a moment. She notices her whole body is shaking as she slowly manages to stand up. Her head turns around to face where Lauren was, but instantly wishes she hadn't. Half of the back of her head is missing and her hair is wet with red blood. There is so much blood Quinn realizes as she begins to feel nauseous.  


Quinn nearly jumps a feet high when she feels the man tap her shoulder. Even though she doesn't have much strength in her she takes a few steps back. He holds out an old cassette player for her to take. She casts him a glance, but can't see anything behind the mask. With shaky hands she reaches for the cassette but before she can press 'play' the voice speaks again.  


“Don't play the cassette until later.”  


“Why not?” Quinn asks loudly as she begins to look around the room better now that she's not tied. Her gaze lands back on the man with the mask who takes a gun out of his pocket. She watches him put it down where she'd just been sitting.  


“It won't be of use to you right now. Now it's time for your reward.”  


Quinn let's out a small sigh of relief as she imagines that this reward will most likely mean her freedom.  


"Your reward will be the chance to get rid of the guilt and pain for your friend's Lauren's death," the voice says after a moments pause.  


She freezes again, stopping herself from saying out loud that Lauren and her weren't friends, at least not exactly. They just got along because of everyone else in the glee club.  


“Take the unloaded gun first,” the voice instructs.  


Quinn's gaze from the masked man to the gun before she finally walks over and reaches out for it. She's never held a gun before in her life so she doesn't know if it's supposed to feel this heavy even though the voice just said it's not loaded. Although it could also be due to the fact that she's weak and tired. She has seen though many television shows and movies of people using similar guns as this one. All you do is load it, point and shoot.  


“Now, underneath where Lauren is you'll find the magazine needed to load the gun,” the voice states.  


Quinn doesn't move, surely he must be joking. There is no way getting she is getting closer to Lauren's body than she has to.  


When she finally shakes her head no, she hears the masked man give a sigh before pushing. She lets out a scream as she stumbles and falls a feet away from Lauren's body. She closes her eyes as she backs up until she hits the wall. Her feet get stained with some blood and she begins to cry.  


The masked man walks over and grabs her by the arm. “Get what he asked you,” he orders before pushing her towards Lauren.”  


“No, please,” Quinn sobs as she comes in contact with Lauren again.  


The masked man ignores her roughly pushing her again and pointing underneath where Lauren is. Quinn knows that if she tries to move away the man will just bring her back and she's in no condition to fight him. With a shaky hand she reaches around Lauren's legs, feeling on the floor until her fingers enclose a rectangular object. She grabs it and pulls her hand away quickly. It takes her a moment before she slides in the magazine into the gun. She's careful not to press the trigger as she holds the gun.  


"Well, what are you waiting for?" the voice asks out of nowhere.  


"What do you mean?" Quinn asks nervously.  


"Kill yourself."  


"What?" she nearly yells as she puts the gun down, although she really wishes she could just throw it far away from her. "Why would I do that? Just let me go. You said I won."  


"I said you won and your reward was to get rid of the guilt and pain. What other way to do that than by killing yourself?"  


"I think I can live with the pain," Quinn says coldly. "I've had enough of it in my life by now, I'm used to it."  


"What about the guilt?"  


o------o  


“What guilt is this guy going on about?” Puck asked as he stopped pacing.  


Everyone shrugs as they continue watching. By now Kurt has managed to calm down Brittany and both are sitting together leaning against one of the walls. Finn and Rachel are back from the bathroom, where she only threw up a little since her stomach was empty. Tina, Mike and Blaine are the only ones still by the television watching.  


“He's not going to let her go,” Kurt says. “He's not going to let us go. Can't you see? Our lives is just a game to him. Dying is a form of entertainment for him.”  


Rachel glares at him before she opens her mouth to say something, but Finn places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.  


“You know I'm right,” Kurt mutters darkly before leaning his head against Brittany's shoulder.  


Finn looks at Blaine, but Blaine just sighs.  


“I don't have any guilt,” they finally hear Quinn says.  


“You don't feel guilty about what you were going to do to Lauren?” the voice asks.  


“What?” Finn and Puck say the same time as both Rachel and Tina gasp.  


o------o  


“How do you know about that?” Quinn asks, her voice shaking as she shudders.  


“I know everything there is to know about you all. That's why Lauren was of no use to me. She's done only good in her life. That's why you wanted to ruin her.”  


“That's not true,” she shoots back. “I needed the money.”  


“And?”  


“And what?” Quinn asks getting angry.  


“That's why you were going to ruin her love life and potentially her career? For a couple hundred dollars?”  


Quinn's eyes flash over to Lauren's dead body and she tries not to cry again. It feels all wrong now. When Brittany called her to give her the news of the reunion the idea just came to her head. She'd known Lauren had gotten into wrestling after high school. From there she'd gotten together with another wrestler, but they left their love life out of their job. That's when it hit her that she could get back at Lauren for what she'd done all those years ago as she remembered hearing rumors that her relationship was rocky at the moment. If Lauren came to the reunion and someone happened to get pictures of her with another man it would definitely cause her some trouble. Specially if that man was Puck since they had dated during high school. When she contacted that writer for OK! Magazine, he offered her money for the pictures and she accepted. It wasn't something she'd be proud of, but at least she would get back at her for having revealed her true identity in their junior year.  


Now, though, it didn't seem worth it at all. All it did was make her feel like a horrible person for still acting like she was in high school. High school had been where she'd risen to the very top and fallen all within in a few years. After that she'd never felt like herself anymore.  


“Just to get back at her for what she did,” the voice says as if reading her mind.  


“That's why you think I should kill myself?” she asks.  


“Well, that's why I'm asking you how you can live with the pain and guilt.”  


“I don't have any pain or guilt,” Quinn finally states slowly reaching for the gun. “Now let me go.”  


“Or what?”  


Quinn looks around the room trying to find the cameras, spotting in the end four of them. She stares at each one before she puts both hands on the gun and slides one finger in the trigger. Before she can do anything else the masked man lets out a moan and falls to the ground.  


“No,” Quinn says walking over to him. “No, no, no. You have to let me out.”  


The masked man rolls over to his side clutching at his side.  


“He can't help you now, not when he's taking his last breaths,” the voice comments.  


“No,” Quinn cries again as she falls to her knees and reaches out for the man. “Tell me how to get out. Tell me who is behind this!”  


The man says nothing as he continues to clutch at his stomach before gasping and going limp. Quinn's eyes widen as she stares at his dead body. Surely she'll go insane she think if she gets out this place alive. She reaches over to the man's front pockets and quickly begins to dig for a key. He must have one or else how did he get in. She doesn't find anything even when she pats around his body even turning him so she can check the back pockets. When she doesn't find anything she lets out a frustrated scream.  


“Please, just let me go!” she yells after she's checked that the door isn't unlocked. It's bolted shot and like the room before there are no windows. Although this has no creepy writing on any other doors though. It does however have to dead bodies. One of them still spilling blood.  


She looks at the gun she's left by the masked man. Her attention is caught by the man as she realizes she can finally know who it is. Even though it creeps her out she moves the man so that he's on his back. With trembling hands she reaches for the mask and begins to pull it off slowly.  


When she sees the face of the man she thinks it must be some mistake and her mind is playing tricks.  


Finally, she manages to gasp out, “Karofsky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I hope you all like this chapter. Although, I promised it to be gruesome it's not as much as I wanted it to be. Once we get to everyone else's games, they will be. I really will try to make them more bloodier since this is a new area of writing for me. I know, I said I'd update SLY and T&S soon, but if you read the note on my tumblr you'll know why I haven't. Reviews would be lovely and appreciated! Thanks.
> 
> JD Bloom


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people start to lose hope of getting out alive. Meanwhile, Finn tries to hold the group together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: None for this chapter.

"Tell me who is behind this!"

That's the last they hear Quinn say before the TV screen goes back to static mode for a few seconds before going to the blue it used to be when they first saw it.

"Fuck!" Puck yells.

"What's going to happen to her?" Tina asks scared.

No one says anything.

"Let's look at the positive side," Finn finally speaks and everyone looks at him as if he's crazy. "She's not dead."

"How do you know she just didn't get killed right now?" Kurt asks coldly, his hand entwined with Brittany's. "There is no positive side."

Finn stares at him before taking a deep breath. "Yes, there is. Quinn is alive, maybe she'll be let free now and she can go get help."

Kurt starts chuckling and now it's his turn to be looked at like he's crazy. "I always knew you weren't the smartest pea in the pod, but even Brittany here knows were doomed."

He lets go of Brittany, almost pushing her away, as he stands up and walks over to the bathroom. He steps inside, but doesn't close the door.

Finn's gaze goes from the door with the red letters to Blaine.

"Don't listen to him, Finn," Rachel murmurs softly. "He's upset and cranky."

Finn tears his gaze away from Blaine who has his hands in his face. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm going to go talk to him," Blaine says softly in Finn's direction.

They all watch him go into the bathroom and close the door.

"What is up with him?" Puck hisses at Finn.

"He's frustrated," Mike says as he begins to pace around the room. "I know we all are, but Kurt has always been more upfront about his emotions. If Santana were here, and thank God she isn't, she would have probably already tried to murder Rachel."

"Hey!" Finn says.

"That's not true," Brittany speaks for the first time in a long while. "She would have probably slapped Finn for not getting a bigger van."

They all look at her before Finn chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine says as he looks at Kurt who is sitting in the old toilet with the lid down. He seems to be humming 'Rose's Turn' to himself and Blaine fears for a moment that he's lost it. No, he thinks. Not Kurt. Kurt is strong. So, so strong. So much stronger than him. "Hey, look at me."

Kurt shakes his head and continues humming. He stops suddenly and stands up, his eyes locked with Blaine's. Before Blaine can say anything or move, Kurt has him pinned against the door. His lips clash with his own and he can feel Kurt's tongue on his lips.

"Kurt," he manages to get out, but Kurt uses this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Kurt's hands begin to travel further south down before he cups Blaine.

"Come on, Blaine, get hard for me," Kurt whispers into Blaine's ears.

"Kurt stop," Blaine says trying to push Kurt away gently.

"I need you," Kurt whines softly before kissing him hard again.

"No, Kurt," Blaine protests but Kurt is already unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt.

"Shh."

"Kurt stop," finally says a little too loudly and gripping Kurt's hands. "What is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with me?" Kurt hisses back pulling away. "What is wrong with you? Why won't you have sex with me?"

Blaine looks at Kurt wide-eyed. "You want to have sex here? Sex?"

"Why not? We're going to die anyway," Kurt says as he goes back to sit down on the toilet. "Why shouldn't I have a moment of pleasure before I am killed."

"That's what I am to you?" Blaine asks as he buttons his shirt back up and smooths it out. "Just a moment of pleasure."

It's as if Kurt wakes from whatever daze he was in and looks at Blaine surprised. His eyes begin to water as he shakes his head. Blaine walks slowly to him before kneeling in front of him.

"You're going to dirty your jeans," Kurt says softly before making a face at the floor.

Blaine chuckles. "I knew you were in there somewhere," he whispers before placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's hands. "Talk to me."

"About? There's nothing new to tell, aside from the fact that I just saw someone get killed and another friend is most likely about to be killed soon. Also, I might be dead in God knows how many days."

"Kurt," Blaine starts before taking a deep breath. "You have to stop saying that. You don't know that we're going to die here or-"

"You don't know that we aren't."

Blaine looks down at the floor, the tile made of different patterns. "Kurt, you scared me."

This seems to catch Kurt's attention as he freezes. "I scared you."

"Yeah," Blaine responds even though he knows it wasn't a question. "The way you've turned so negative. You insulted Finn out there and keep destroying the little hope we have that there is a possibility we'll get out of here alive."

Kurt let's his head fall into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine can't resist, but place a kiss on Kurt's neck. "And right now, the way you attacked me," Blaine continued. "That isn't you. I mean it's not like we've never done it like that before. Right now just isn't the time to rip each others clothes and fuck."

Kurt buries his head into Blaine's shoulder more before muttering. "Don't say fuck."

"Why not? That's what you wanted to do. You said 'let's have sex,'" Blaine says pulling back to look at Kurt.

Kurt sighs before looking into Blaine's eyes. "Sorry."

"I forgive you, but you should really apologize to Finn."

Kurt nods before taking Blaine's hand and helping him stand up. "Promise me you'll make sure I don't get like that again... we don't need to make enemies right now."

"Enemies? What are you talking about?"

"You saw what happened to Quinn and Lauren. Whoever is doing is obviously going to try to make us be against each other. We can't let that happen, you and I have to stick together."

Blaine is about to shake his head, but figures if he can please Kurt and keep him from freaking out again he might as well comply. "Okay. You and I. No one can touch us."

* * *

Finn and everyone else had been quiet, waiting for something to happen. Minutes later though the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Blaine holding Kurt's hand. Kurt looked calmed as he took a few steps toward them. Kurt looked up and Finn could see he was hurting. Finn didn't say anything as he walked to him and leaned in to hug Kurt tightly.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Kurt whispered as he hugged him back.

"I know," Finn responded with a smile.

Kurt nodded at him before turning to look at everyone else. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. And Finn is right, we should be looking at the positive side of our situation."

Everyone nodded and smiled at him as they made their way back towards the TV.

"Okay," Finn spoke up. "We need to know why we're here."

"How?" Tina asked.

"Sure, Sherlock," Puck said with the roll of his eyes, "Let me just ask our kidnapper and maybe he'll tell us."

"He did though. The puppet said he wanted us to face the truth."

"Yeah, but what truth?" Blaine asked as he went over to pick up his cardigan from the floor.

"Quinn had to face her truth with Lauren," Mike said speaking slowly. "We didn't know Quinn had been planning to set up Lauren. Does that mean there's more than one truth?"

"What?" Rachel gasped as she stared at everyone.

Finn could feel the tension rising as everyone looked at one another from the corner of their eyes. He noticed Tina edge away from Puck. This was bad. Then he caught a look between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine seemed to see it, and ran his hand up and down over Kurt's back as if trying to reassure him thing were going to be okay.

"No, no one is hiding anything," Finn said trying to keep everyone from turning on each other. Even so he couldn't help but glance at Puck suspiciously.

"Will you stop with the dirty looks?" Puck asked annoyed, staring down at everyone.

"Finn is right," Rachel said after a while. "We shouldn't be doubting one another. We should stick together. We're all family here. The fact that Quinn was planning something isn't anything new. Remember that she wasn't quite herself for a while back in high school? We need to stick together now more than ever."

Brittany and Tina nodded before the others did too.

"Good," Rachel sighed before her stomach growled.

There was an awkward silence and then Tina's stomach growled. Suddenly they all began laughing.

"I hate being hungry," Puck said first wiping away a few tears from laughing hard.

"Same here," Finn said before going back to the place he'd fallen asleep last night. Or had it been a few hours? He didn't know. There was no way for him to know how much time had passed since they'd been kidnapped. He thought about his mom and Burt. He wondered how long it would take them to notice since he had asked for two weeks off. He'd planning on going back to New York with Rachel, Blaine and Kurt after their reunion for a week. Then he remembered that Mercedes and Artie had to know something wasn't right, unless something else had happened to them.

He knew he'd only been awake for nearly two hours at the most, but even so he felt so tired. He sat down his eyes going over to Rachel who was talking with Brittany. His eyes then went to Kurt who was leaning against the wall with Blaine by his side, both quiet. He had to talk to Blaine now more than ever.

* * *

With one last pull Quinn managed to push Dave's dead body close to Lauren. She breathed hard, wiping away the small sweat that had formed at her forehead. She picked up the gun and cassette player from the spinning wheel. She then walked over to the bolted door and sat down in the corner, pulling her legs to her chest. She took one look where the dead bodies were before she broke down and began to cry.

She cried about the fact that she was stuck here. That this was happening to her. But most of all she cried that she wouldn't be able to see Beth one more time.

Somehow in between crying she dozed off for a while. The only reason she woke up was because of the angle she was in and her neck had began to ache.

Her gaze went down to the gun in front of her. All it took was one bullet and everything would be over. She wouldn't feel anything anymore. She'd be gone from this miserable place. _Stop thinking about it_ , she scolded herself and turned her attention to the cassette player. The voice had said not to listen to it, but she was done doing what he said. She pressed the 'eject' button instead of play, only to see that there was no tape. She scoffed as she let it fall to the ground.

What she wouldn't give to just go home. Every muscle in her body felt tired and she curled herself on the cold cement floor. She was so hungry that she began feeling pain every time her stomach growled. If she didn't kill herself then she was sure she'd die of hunger.

* * *

Rachel stepped inside the dirty bathroom and closed the door behind her. By now she'd gotten used to the foul smell, yet it still made her want to throw up. She ran to the toilet where she dry heaved. Her throat literally burned by the time she was done.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she replied back. "Didn't feel so good for a moment."

"I'm right here if you need me."

"Thanks."

She pulled down the toilet lid and sat down. She had to talk to Finn and tell him, but she was scared. What if she wasn't and she was she was just-

"It's back!" she heard Tina say loudly.

Quickly she opened the door and found Finn waiting for her, then they both turned to the TV. The puppet's figure was staring at them.

"Let us go!" Mike yelled taking a step forward.

"You won't force us to turn against each other like you did with Lauren," Blaine said who moved closer to Kurt.

"I didn't make them turn on each other," the puppet's mouth moved as they heard it speak. "They had no choice, the rest of you will however."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked leading Rachel towards the TV.

The puppet only stared before the TV went back to blue.

"This is so frustrating," Kurt said burying his head in his hands.

Finn turned his gaze away to look at her, "How are you doing?"

"Okay," she mumbled. "I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

Finn nodded before they walked over to one of the walls and he sat down. "Come here."

She sat next to him and he hugged her. She nestled herself in his arms, laying on his chest before she closed her eyes. She'd tell him, she promised herself.

Nothing exciting happens after that. They all mostly sit around looking at one another before they all slowly start laying down on the floor to fall asleep what they imagine is the night, somewhat grateful that they aren't being gassed this time. Finn watches as Blaine once again lays down his cardigan for Kurt. He hasn't been able to come up with a way to talk to him without raising suspicion from everyone else, specially Kurt and Rachel. They both just know when something is up and he can't have that if he wants to save them.

He sees Puck across from him, remembering that the night before he'd slept close to Lauren and Quinn. Brittany moves over to him and he puts his arm around her. He let's out a small sigh looking at everyone closely.

Mike is staring at the ceiling when he asks loudly, "Do you think he's going to take someone else tonight?"

Everyone glances at one another before Finn says, "I hope not. We should all just sleep and rest now."

* * *

Quinn senses someone near her and opens her eyes slowly. She looks up slowly from the ground only to be met with Lauren's gaze. Even though her eyes are open they appear blank. She also doesn't look like her herself, but most of all she's pointing the gun she'd dropped earlier.

"No," Quinn manages to breathe out before Lauren fires the gun.

"No!" Quinn yells waking up her nightmare. "I didn't kill you," she mutters as she sits up and looks around the room.

Lauren's body is still tied to the spinning wheel and Karofsky's body is close to her. "Lauren?"

She doesn't know what to expect, but when nothing happens she let's out a sigh of relief. "Please let me go," she pleads what has to be the hundredth time. She waits for the voice to respond but nothing.

She gets up slowly, before taking a small steps to Dave's body. She looks down at it, wondering how he got involved in this. He must of obviously known who was doing this or else he wouldn't have helped him.

"He wasn't supposed to die," the voice speaks finally.

"Then what happened?" Quinn asks going back to the door where she was earlier.

"He didn't follow the rules," the voice simply states. "If you don't follow the rules, then you die."

"You said I should listen to what was on the cassette player, but there's nothing," Quinn said to him.

"I knew you wouldn't follow the rules," the voice says. "I need you alive for later."

"Well, I'm not going to stay alive much longer if I don't eat something, I'm starving."

The voice doesn't reply after a long moment of silence and she figures that's the end of their conversation. At least she got something out of it. He plans on keeping her alive in the meantime. She considers shooting herself then and there, but figures it won't matter much to him. He wanted her to kill herself, but knew she wouldn't be able to do it. That's why he's already planned what to do with her. It's as if he's just pushing her to kill herself. Well, she won't do it. He'll have to kill her himself if he wants to see her dead.

She sits down in the corner and begins to pray.

* * *

Kurt's holding on to Blaine's hand as he stares at the ceiling.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbles with his eyes closed. Kurt turns to face. "Go to sleep."

"I can't," he whispers. "I'm scared you'll be taken from me while I'm sleeping."

Blaine opens his eyes before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I won't. Okay? Please sleep."

Kurt shakes his head and goes back to staring at the ceiling. He wonders if Quinn is still alive. He closes his eyes for a moment as the image of Lauren comes back to his head. He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He can't lose Blaine, he's the only one keeping him sane at the moment.

He doesn't know what exactly happened to him earlier. He was just fed up with everything that was going around him. He knew Finn meant no wrong by trying to keep everyone else's hopes up, but it annoyed him. Even though he promised Blaine he'd try to stay positive he can't because he can see no way of them getting out alive.

Finally, after what feels like hours he goes to sleep, clutching at Blaine's hand with both of his. He hopes that when he wakes up Blaine will still be next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of action on this chapter unfortunately and sorry it's somewhat short. Just in case anyone is wondering they are on their second night of being kidnapped. Their first night was when they were brought in and the same night Lauren and Quinn were taken. So they'll be going in to their second full day, but technically third day of being kidnapped.
> 
> I don't know if anyone wants me to write what is going on in the outside world with Burt, Mercedes and Artie. Let me know in the reviews if you do, as I do have planned what they're up to. Or just review!
> 
> JD Bloom


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn receives a gift. Kurt finds comfort and some peace thanks to Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 3x09

Finn wakes up with a jump and tries to sit up, but suddenly everything is spinning. He turns his head to the side to try to look at everyone else in the room except his attention is caught by the black figure standing in the middle room. He opens his mouth to speak, but finds it difficult.

Suddenly he hears his mother's voice. _Finn, honey, go back to sleep. I'll be late tonight from work so I left you some money for take-out. I love you._

“Mom,” he finally croaks out opening his eyes, but finding the room dark now. The darkness overcomes him and he ends up losing himself in it.

“Finn,” he hears a voice calling him before he slowly begins to regain conscious.

“Mom?”

“Finn!”

Finally he makes out Rachel's voice and opens his eyes. The room is no longer spinning and she's so close to him.

“What happened?” he asks in alarm and sitting up with no problem. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. You were moving a lot and I thought you might be having a nightmare,” she says softly touching his forehead.

“I thought I heard my mom's voice...”

“You miss her,” Rachel said pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“Yeah. What about your dads?”

Rachel's eyes tear up, but she clears her throat quickly. “I think about them, but I have you.”

“And I have you,” Finn replies with a small smile. “How long have you been awake?”

“A while,” Rachel shrugs before moving to lean against the wall Finn is now against. “I don't mean in this in the wrong way, but I'm glad Kurt has Blaine here with him.”

Finn looks to where they are and even in the dark he sees Kurt holding on to Blaine with both hands. “Yeah,” he says before adding, “I know what you mean though. They need each other.”

Rachel rests her head on his shoulder and he puts an arm around her. He feels content with the fact that she's here with him alive.

“My stomach is killing me,” he adds after a moment when his stomach begins to growl. Sleeping numbs the pain, but being awake is a reminder that he hasn't eaten for more than twenty-four hours.

“I know,” Rachel says. “Mine has been hurting, too. Let's just go back to sleep.”

* * *

“So, how many bullets are in this thing?” Quinn asks loudly after she gives up trying to fall asleep holding the gun up. “I doubt you really only put one bullet in here. What if I had tried to attack Karofsky? He could have easily taken the gun from me and killed me, you know?”

She pauses waiting for an answer.

“I'm sure you know though,” she continues. “You know all about us! I bet you know he threatened to kill Kurt in high school. Or that I tried to get Shelby fired when Puck told me he'd slept with her.”

Nothing.

“If you know about us then that means everyone is hiding a secret... am I right?”

“It seems to be taking you all a while to understand this, but you're finally coming around,” the voice finally speaks.

“All? What have you told them? Wait, so everyone is hiding a secret...” Quinn says slowly. “Even Blaine and Tina?” She can't imagine that they'd do anything too bad to get themselves landed in here. “What about Mercedes and Artie?”

“Everyone has secrets. Them too, but fortune was on their side and they escaped having to face their truths.”

“Why do you care so much?” she finally asks. “If everyone has secrets, what makes us so special?”

The voice doesn't reply this time. She let's out a frustrated yell.

“Look underneath the spinning wheel. I left you a gift.”

Quinn's eyes quickly go to the spinning wheel which she's been keeping her distance from. Going to it means getting closer to Dave's and Lauren's bodies which have began smelling. “It's not another gun, is it?”

Again she receives no answer from the voice. She contemplates on what it could be as she lies down on the floor and tries to see from where she is. All she sees is darkness underneath the spinning wheel. As tears begin to fill her eyes she curses whoever is behind this. She doesn't want to get close to Lauren or Karofsky. It was bad enough having to touch Karofsky after he had died and being stuck with the two dead bodies in the room.

Suddenly she sits up. What if it's a phone? Or some way for her to make contact with the outside world. Maybe this was the reward she deserved. Slowly, she gets up and takes a few cautious steps towards the spinning wheel. The smell from the bodies grows as she nears and she covers her nose with her left hand. She crouches once she's a foot away and looks underneath. She still can't see much, but she spots a small rectangular object. She reaches for it before stumbling back to the door.

When she opens her hand she finds a small cassette. She lets out a frustrated sigh before reaching to get the cassette player and putting it inside. She rewinds it before slowly pressing play.

Immediately, the room is filled a with a child's laughter.

“Beth?” she asks as she continues to hear laughter. “I swear you better not touch or do anything to her!”

The laughter fades before a women starts singing to a soothing tune.

 

 **Petite roses bend  
To sniff at my ankles  
Pink and red roses lining the path  
The flagstone path that leads to nowhere  
To nowhere decided for now**

 **And the dog runs up  
With a heart in its mouth  
Deposited pulsing at my feet  
Blood still ushering from it's valves  
It shudders and gives up one last beat  
Shudders and gives up one last beat**

 **Oh, who am I to get this gift  
The giver bounding off in retreat  
The dog runs up with the heart in its mouth  
And drops it bloody at my feet  
Roses pester at my ankles  
The heart lies bloody at my feet**

 

After that there is only silence. She let's the tape play out waiting to hear something else, but it doesn't. When it stops playing she presses rewind. She only realizes she's crying when a tear falls from her face and falls on the cassette player.

It's not the song that is making her cry, but Beth's laughter at the beginning. She is a hundred percent sure that the laughter belongs to Beth. And that worries her. If whoever is behind this has managed to record Beth laughing then it must mean it was someone close to her or Shelby. Which could also mean that Beth isn't safe.

“Don't do anything to her!” she finally speaks up after she's stopped crying. “Kill me, torture me, do whatever your sick mind wants... just don't touch her!”

Quinn wants the voice to answer her just so she knows he's heard her. Except again there is no response.

* * *

When Kurt wakes up he tries not to move because of his muscles being tense due to the hard floor. When he looks to his left side and finds Blaine, next to him sleeping, he let's out a deep sigh of relief. He inches closer to him, still not letting go his right hand which he realizes he has not let go of even while sleeping for what could have been a few hours.

“I love you, Blaine,” he whispers. “I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. And I won't lose you. I'd give my life up before I lost you.”

He tilts his head to the left only to hear Blaine snoring lightly. He leans in and places a kiss on his forehead.

Kurt feels his eyes begin to water at the thought of losing Blaine. But he meant everything he said. He would give his own life if it meant saving Blaine. He feels a small amount of guilt as he thinks of Finn a few feet away. He's not completely sure if he would do it for him, too. Finn might be his step-brother, but Blaine is his soul mate.

He raises his head up when he hears movement, but it's only to see Mike wrapping an arm around Tina and pulling her closer. He feels himself blush as if he's looking at something he shouldn't. He looks over to where Puck and Brittany as slumped over one another. Then to Rachel and Finn who are sitting against the wall, sleeping at an odd angle.

Just eight of them left... or nine if Quinn is still alive. The image of Lauren returns again and he tries to block it out. Lauren didn't deserve to die that way. She hadn't done anything wrong. Even the puppet had admitted it. He had just disposed of her as if she didn't matter.

He feels goosebumps as he remembers what the puppet had said about them all having secrets. He knew he was no saint, but he also hadn't done anything that would make someone else kidnap him. The only secret he could think about was when he'd been college... No, it couldn't be that. That had just been something dumb of his part which in the end had turned out for the best as it had made him see how much in love he was with Blaine.

This could only mean that probably someone else was plotting against him. Quinn had been plotting against Lauren and now Lauren was dead. What if someone in this room, aside from the puppet, wanted him dead? No, he had to stop thinking like that. Everyone in this room had been his friend for more than nine years. He shouldn't stop trusting them, they were all he had at the moment.

“Kurt?” he hears from his left.

“Go to sleep,” he says without thinking before tilting his head to see Blaine opening his eyes.

“Kurt, I'm still here okay, just please get some rest,” Blaine says to him before turning to his side and placing his left arm around Kurt.

“I slept for a while,” Kurt replies giving his hand a small squeeze.

“Well can we sleep some more?” Blaine asks before yawning.

Kurt wants to protest, his fear of losing Blaine if he falls asleep returning.

“Oh, okay,” he hears Blaine before he's sitting up and pushing himself against the wall. He feels himself being tugged up by Blaine. “Come here.”

Kurt sits up before looking at Blaine who is motioning for him to sit in front of him. Confused, he moves in and presses his back against Blaine's chest. He feels Blaine's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer before Blaine rests his head on the left side of his shoulder.

“What-” he begins before Blaine is singing into his ear.

“ **You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream** ,” Blaine sings softly. “ **The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back.** ”

Kurt can't help the smile that forms on his lips as he closes his eyes.

“ **Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy** ,” Blaine continues singing.

“That's not how it goes,” Kurt says before he finishes the next part, “ **You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine.** ”

“ **Let's go all the way tonight.** ”

“ **No regrets, just love.** ”

Blaine kisses his cheek and he leans his head back. In Blaine's arms he feels safe. Like nothing can touch him. He closes his eyes as he finally begins to feel exhausted. Blaine continues humming “Teenage Dream” softly into his ear. He doesn't know what the next day will bring, but at the moment he can't seem to care. As long as he has Blaine with him he doesn't care about anything else.

* * *

The pain is too much to bear and Rachel can't help but gasp out as the pain gets worse. She opens her eyes quickly hoping everyone is asleep, but across the room she sees Blaine looking at her. Even through the dark she can see concern on his face.

Gulping she manages to suppress another gasp from the pain. “I'm okay,” she finally manages out and she hopes that will reassure him. He looks at her for a long moment before nodding at her and closing his eyes.

After a while she becomes a little more accustomed to the pain in her stomach. “I'm sorry,” she whispers to herself as she places her hands across her stomach.

* * *

Quinn is sure that the fact that she hasn't eaten for so long is making her imagine the delicious smell of chicken. However, when she opens her eyes she thinks that she may be also hallucinating. In front of her is plate with two pieces of fried chicken.

Without a second thought she reaches out for the chicken leg and the fact that it's warm and solid is enough to reassure her that this is not just her mind. Yet before she takes a bite suddenly she stops.

“How do I know this isn't poisoned” she asks out loud looking to where the cameras are.

“If I wanted you dead I could have just killed you while you slept,” the voice responds.

“Have you been in here?” Quinn asks as she turns to look around the room.

“I come and go,” the voice simply says. “Now eat.”

Even though Quinn doesn't want to take orders she can't continue ignoring the unbearable pain that comes her stomach. Smelling the chicken has now made it worse as it's realized there is food. Not needing to be told twice she sinks her teeth into the chicken leg. Devouring the two pieces would be being modest as she nearly eats the two pieces whole in less than three minutes.

Now that she's eaten something and her stomach is no longer growling she remembers about the others.

“Have they eaten too?” she asks.

The voice doesn't reply and now she feels guilty. If they haven't then they must be starving, she knows she was just a couple minutes ago. She could make herself throw up the food... but then the room would really smell worse than it already is starting to.

“How much longer do you plan on keeping me here?”

She constantly has to keep reminding herself not to think about the two dead bodies by the spinning wheel.

“You don't have to send me back with them, just please get me out of here,” she pleads not being able to tear her eyes away from where Lauren and Karofsky are. “Please.”

Once more the voice doesn't reply. Now though she doesn't have to stay in silence. She grabs the cassette and hits play. While the words sound haunting, they keep her distracted and in a weird way comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I had not updated this. I just want to make it very clear that I am not abandoning this fic, ever! I have it all planned out already, specially the ending so I will finish this fic even if it takes me a while. Just wanted to let you all know that. Sorry this is a filler chapter, the next one will hopefully be longer and have more action. I did want to include what is going outside, but many of you prefer I rather focus on the glee club so I am going to do that. Plus, my timing was a bit off so I had to go back and remove the bit with Mercedes and Artie.
> 
> The song Quinn listens to is Petite Roses by Diane Cluck. As much as we all love Blaine's original version of TD in this story Blaine sings it to the tune that Darren Criss sings it at live performances. Although when I first thought about including it it was because I had Boyce Avenue's version stuck in my head.
> 
> Please review, I have been loving the alerts and everyone who has reviewed this story. Thank you for continuing reading since it will get worse and more gruesome (I hope, since this is a new area for me!)
> 
> JD Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the movie series: Saw. I did want to follow the Saw story line, but then realized I didn't have time to watch all the movies and then try to adapt it to the Glee story line. Instead, I've taken bits and applied them to this work of fiction. Any kind of feedback is welcome!


End file.
